An Idea, Nothing More
by Quisquilious
Summary: This was only ever supposed to be an idea, nothing more. A childish fantasy she dreamed up after reading a book of course. one-shot. I don't own anything.


Hermione huffed and tried to push her hair from her face, but the sheen of sweat that was currently covering her face, was making her own hair cling to her, which only added to her agitation. She didn't think of herself as being unfit, certainly not as fit as she could be, but not as unfit as it seemed she was, as right now, she was struggling to even catch her breath. Her legs were far beyond aching, she could feel burning in muscles that she didn't even know she had, shoulders aching from the large backpack she had strapped to her, no doubt that would leave her with bruising. Finally she gave in, she just had to stop walking, there was a fallen tree just a few feet in front of her, and she sluggishly walked the remaining distance towards it, sliding her bag from her shoulders, she winced as the pressure was lifted, she dumped the bag on the ground at her feet, without even looking, she threw herself down on to the bark of the tree trunk, resting her elbows on her knees, she cradled her head in them, she sat there, breathing heavily. Her head was pounding, from a mixture of both the extreme heat that her body was far from being used to, and the fact that this was the most exercise that she had ever done in her life.

This was only ever supposed to be an idea, nothing more. A childish fantasy she dreamed up after reading a book of course. Trekking through the jungle, staying in huts, finding gorillas, yes, it was a beautiful fantasy. There were breathtaking sights to be seen for sure, but unfortunately the only thing taking her breath away right now was physical exhaustion. Hermione was definitely regretting even mentioning this, it had of course come up in conversation when they had spent hours talking, getting to know each other, she spoke of how much time she spent as a time, dreaming of this adventure, writing stories about what she would do. She never expected she would actually be experiencing it. She could hear Draco approaching her now, his heavy hiking boots cracking twigs beneath them, she wondered how long it had taken him to even notice that she was no longer following behind him, as she had been for the last 3 hours. By the time she had sat down, he had already been quite far ahead of her, so much that she could barely see him ahead of her. It was clear that he was not having the same problems that she was, evidently he was not as unfit as she, though surely the heat was affecting him just as much.

"Why did you stop?" She almost glared as she looked up at him, he looked as calm and collected as he always did, his face showing not even a sign of being flushed from the heat, he had not even one hair out of place, and it made her angry.

"I am bloody exhausted Draco! This heat is killing me! I feel like I am going to pass out. Look at the state of me!" She motioned wildly to herself, her sweaty face and almost soaked hair. "This is not the kind of hot and sweaty I anticipated I would be experiencing during my honeymoon!" She shook her head and grabbed for the water bottle that was attached to her bag, it was warm, but she was past the point of caring.

"This whole thing was your idea Hermione. You were the one that kept going on about what an experience a trip like this would be, how you had always dreamed of coming here. How exciting it must be to wonder in to the middle of the jungle, the amazing sights to be seen, the chance to actually be around wild animals. This certainly isn't my idea of a perfect honeymoon." Hermione knew he was right, she had mentioned it more than a few times, but she just always thought of it as a fantasy. She never expected that he would go off and actually organize it, book everything as a surprise, and he managed to get everything perfect, even down to the treetop hut they were staying in. She knew he would have preferred some kind of luxury getaway, some sort of resort, a week filled with fancy dinners, swimming in a private swimming pool, couples massages.

"I'm sorry Draco, this is amazing, truly amazing, a once in a lifetime experience and I love it, I really do and you've gotten everything so perfect, it is exactly how I always imagined it. But i am ready to pass out, i thought of this for so long, but I didn't actually think about how exhausting it would really be. I feel like I'm going to need a holiday just to get over my holiday." Draco reached down to grab her hands when she finished, and pulled her back to her feet.

"Well then, I would say it's a good thing that I've booked us in to spend a week in a five star resort when we are finished here." He laughed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I should have known!" She laughed. Grabbing her arms, he pulled them from around his neck and held them in front of her.

"Now come on, we still have fours hours of walking to do if we are going to find those gorillas of yours.' He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and let her go, reaching down he picked up her backpack from the ground and helped her to settle it back on to her shoulders. He placed his hand on hers and tugged her along beside him.

"If you're finding it that hard, why not cast a cooling charm? It really helps." he laughed as she dropped his hand and swung hers out to smack him in the chest.

"You couldn't have said that hours ago?" She was practically shouting the words at him, and he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Smartest witch of our age my arse!" He called back, leaving her behind as she practically emptied out the entire contents of her bag trying to locate her wand.


End file.
